Robin's Song
by Tony Dimera
Summary: After the Titans split up Robin tries to kill himself and fails. Now the Titans reunited to help their fallen friend, but old emotions and jealousys are awakened. BBTerra and either RobStar or RobRae. Help me decide which!


Author's Note: The Titan should be about 20 in this fic. I can't decided if I should make it StarRob or RobRae, help me choose won't you?

Robin's Song

-

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone  
_

-

"So here we are again hey Titans? That is assuming you all cared enough to watch this video in the tower like the note I left asked you to." The voice was cold, and it belonged to the once joyous Boy Wonder Robin. It played on the large screen in the living room of the now near empty Titan tower.

There they all sat, all five of the other Titans, watching with great interest, wanting an explanation for Robin's recent actions.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I killed myself." Robin continued.

'Tried Robin, tried to kill yourself. I found you before it would have been to late. Why did you do it Robin, why? How could you swallow a bottle of pain killers?' Raven thought desperately.

"What can I say? I did it for many reasons I guess. Before I was Robin my parents and I where circus performers, the Flying Graysons, that was what we were called. Until a madman sabotaged the ropes, and my parents fell to their deaths." The recording of Robin continued.

Gasps sounded out from most of the team. No one had known anything about their leader's life before he formed the Teen Titans.

"I was eventually taken in by Batman, he helped me put my anger and lust for revenge towards something better. Helping others, saving lives so no one would end up like my mother and father. I ceased being Richard Grayson and became Robin. Yes that's my name, Richard Grayson. I don't know why I never told any of you. But it isn't important."

There was something in his voice. Regret? Sadness perhaps? Hard to tell.

"Then things got rough between me and Batman, we began arguing non-stop. So for the second time in my life I left my home behind. Then I came to Jump City, and the rest you know, we became the Teen Titans."

'I remember, you were like a brother to me Robin. Why didn't you come to me for help? Why did you never contact me?' Cyborg though. The human eye he had teared up.

"So I had a home and a family again. We helped people, we saved lives and we had fun. I felt better then I had in a long-long time. Then it ended, so quickly."

'To quickly man! I didn't know that when Terra and I left on our honeymoon the Titans wouldn't be there to go back to! I always thought we'd be together what happened?' Beast Boy thought, he wanted Robin to be here, to fix everything like he use to. But now Robin was the one that needed to be fixed.

"I don't know how it happened exactly, Terra and Beast Boy got married, like we all knew they would. Then Cyborg fell in love, and things were looking great. Then Starfire busted in one day yelling she was engaged. The girl I loved was marrying a guy we all knew was a bastard."

'Loved?' Starfire thought, why didn't she figure that out? 'I loved you to Robin! But I thought you wanted Raven! Snarblax! You were right Robin, he was nothing more then a clorbag! I should have listened to you back then, but I ignored you because I was jealous. I thought I had lost you to Raven! He is gone Robin! I left him, I'm sorry!'

Starfire didn't even try to hold back her tears and sobbing. Raven glared at her. 'Bitch! You never deserved him!' She thought furiously, she had loved Robin, been there for Robin, but he never got over Star.

"We all started arguing none stop after that. And just like with Batman, we could not stay together. I lost a family for a third time. I thought I'd get through it, but the pain was greater then ever before. It just compiling, burning inside me. So I put an end to it. What else is there to say."

Robin paused on the recording. "Cyborg, you were the closest I have ever had to a brother. I thought we'd stay that way. You always said I'd be the best man at your wedding, yet when it came I wasn't even invited."

"I COULDN'T FIND YOU MAN! I'M SORRY!" He broke into uncontrollable sobs. Beast Boy did his best to comfort him. After the Titans disbanded, Robin left to go back to Gotham. Raven followed him, and the two stayed together, they tried romance but it didn't work out.

So they stayed friends, she had seen him swirl away into depression but just did not know what to do. One day when she came home to the apartment the two owned together, she found him passed out in the bathroom. She rushed him to the hospital.

Cyborg had left for New York, and when he finally proposed to his wife Alice he tried to find out were Robin was. But no one knew, they knew he was in Gotham but nobody could find out where.

Starfire left the team and married her fiancé Ronald, but soon regretted it. He was a freak, she had fallen for his sweet talk but soon found the real him was nothing but a petty crook. She wished she had listened to Robin, but after that it was to late.

Beast Boy had been on cloud nine when they figured out how to return Terra to flesh and bone. The two fell in love again and soon after he proposed and she said yes. After the Titans fell apart they stayed in Jump City, to defend it.

"Beast Boy, Terra, I always knew you to where meant for each other. I wish the both of you a life time of happiness."

'Robin, I'm sorry for all the grief I cause you. You and I were connected through Slade, though we don't like to admit it. I'm sorry I couldn't do more.' Terra though, grabbing onto Beast Boy's arm.

"Starfire, I loved you more then I'd like to admit. I missed you incredibly, goodbye." Starfire continued crying.

"Raven, you've been a friend, a lover, and everything to me. I want to thank you for being there when no one else was. Don't blame yourself for this, you've done everything anyone could do. I love you and I'm sorry." The Robin in the recording reached to the camera that was recording him.

"And that's it, the rest is silence. This is the final message of Richard Grayson. Goodbye."

The recording reached it's end. And the Titans sat in an uncomfortable silence, looking around at each other, not saying a word.

'I should of done more'

'This is my fault'

'This is Starfire's fault'

'This is all our fault'

'I swear I'm gonna help you through this Robin'

These things raced through the different Titans minds. Then Cyborg's built in phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered. He wiped away his tears with his other arm.

As the call ended he looked up to the others. "It's the hospital, Robin's woken up!"I

-

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was watching  
Too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

-

To Be Continued!


End file.
